


Amor e Unicórnios

by Candy1, MistyMayDawn, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Falling In Love, Given AU, Given Valentine's Event 2020, Love, M/M, Mafuyu - Freeform, Uenoyama - Freeform, elfs - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy1/pseuds/Candy1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyMayDawn/pseuds/MistyMayDawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Era uma vez, em um reino distante, uma relação turbulenta entre humanos e elfos. Em meio aos conflitos, guerras e desacordos, ambos os reis decidiram que o contato entre as duas raças deveria ser cortado, para sempre. Desse modo, um largo portão foi construído para manter os dois mundos separados. Porém, em meio a essa turbulência, eis que surge um amor proibido. Haverá um final feliz para o príncipe humano Uenoyama e o príncipe elfo Mafuyu?
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu & Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Kudos: 2





	1. A revolta das bananas

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, pessoal!  
> Uma onezinha de Given! Yay!  
> ~ fic postada no spirit! ~ com a @Mistymaydawn

Era uma vez, em um tempo distante, a história de um conflito entre dois reinos abastados: o reino humano e o dos elfos. Após um mal entendido entre os reis dos dois mundos, houve uma grande batalha, que foi encerrada com a assinatura de um tratado, que determinou a separação entre as terras. Desta forma, humanos e elfos estavam proibidos de se comunicar e de entrar no território uns dos outros. Isso gerou um grande incômodo no reino humano que, sem o poder mágico dos elfos, perdeu a fertilidade do solo e a vivacidade das plantas. Aos poucos, as árvores foram morrendo e as frutas começaram a desaparecer.

— Perdão, príncipe Uenoyama, não temos banana… — disse uma das empregadas.

Uenoyama era o filho mais velho do rei. Ele era um jovem entusiasmado que adorava explorar novos lugares. Porém, ele parecia cada vez mais irritado com as limitações impostas aos humanos.

— Como assim não temos banana? De novo? Até quando vou ter que me sujeitar a isso? — Ele resmungou.

— Perdão, majestade — disse a mulher.

— Falarei com meu pai, o rei, imediatamente. Estou farto disso — queixou-se o príncipe que, rapidamente, chegou até a sala do trono e afrontou seu pai, que tentava conter o gênio do filho.

— Uenoyama, já expliquei a situação. Se nós entrarmos em guerra contra os elfos, nós não teremos chance! Aquiete-se e se conforme. Viver já é grande coisa. — Afirmou o Rei.

Uenoyama saiu indignado, porém não conformado. Sem que seu pai soubesse, ele montou em seu cavalo e partiu em direção ao reino dos elfos.

— Seres asquerosos e repugnantes! Como ousam causar tanta desgraça ao meu povo? Falarei pessoalmente com o Rei dos Elfos e o obrigarei a restabelecer a ordem no reino humano. Ele terá que me atender, nem que seja na base da espada!

Uenoyama começou a cavalgar pela floresta, montado em um belo alazão de cor branca. Aos poucos, ele notou que o caminho sem vida começou a adquirir cor e o verde das árvores era o que mais se destacava. Ele avistou o portal para o Reino Élfico e o adentrou sem dificuldades, o que pareceu estranho, até demais.

Não demorou para avistar árvores cheias de frutas e de flores, o que encantou seus olhos de imediato. Desde criança, conformava-se com o cinza das florestas de seu reino. Ele sentiu a boca salivar.

— Fiquei faminto só de olhar! Quer saber? Irei pegar quantas frutas quiser! Chega desse absurdo! — Ele reclamou. 

Enquanto ele cavalgava, ele avistou algumas bananeiras e resolveu aproximar-se. Porém ele nem imaginava que alguém o observava. 

— Caramba! Olha isso! Olha que diferença! Esses elfos malditos! Eles tem tanta fartura, enquanto nós passamos fome! Eu vou comer e é agora! — disse Uenoyama, empolgado.

Ele desceu do cavalo, amarrou-o em uma árvore e foi em direção até a bananeira. Ritsuka subiu um pouco pelo tronco e cortou o cacho. Sentou-se no chão, descascou uma banana, mas quando ele a mordeu, a banana havia sumido.

— Ué?! Como assim? — Ele questionou-se, confuso.

Uenoyama tentou comer outra banana, porém ela também sumiu. E assim, ele tentou comer algumas outras, mas todas as bananas estavam sumindo. De repente, Ritsuka ouviu uma risadinha vindo de um arbusto bem próximo. O princípe saltou e ficou em pé de uma vez.

— Quem está aí? Apareça, covarde! — ele gritou. Uenoyama olhou para todos os lados, mas ninguém apareceu. De repente, o cacho de banana inteiro desapareceu. Ele ficou assustado e segurou a espada com as duas mãos. — Apareça de uma vez, maldito! 

De repente, ele viu uma grande sombra surgir na sua frente. O corpo de Ritsuka foi jogado no chão. Quando ele abriu os olhos, ele viu um homem de longos cabelos ruivos e orelhas pontudas em cima dele. O homem aproximou seu rosto do dele e sorriu.

— Ah, olá, humano! Você está em território proibido! É melhor você sair! — disse, empolgado.

Uenoyama procurou a espada dela, mas não a encontrou.

— Quem é você?! — gritou, assustado.

— Me chamo Mafuyu! Muito prazer! — apresentou-se, animado.

Uenoyama reparou nas orelhas dele e arregalou os olhos. Antes que ele pudesse falar, Mafuyu disse:

— Ah, sim! Eu sou um elfo! — ressaltou.

Apesar de ouvir tanto falar dos elfos, nunca havia visto um pessoalmente. Uenoyama ficou impressionado, seus olhos se arregalaram diante uma situação perigosa, sem sequer sua espada para poder se defender do desconhecido. Mas, além da surpresa, também estava irritado pelo garoto ruivo estar brincando com a cara dele.

O jovem elfo observou o humano com bastante atenção. Ele levou as mãos até o rosto de Uenoyama e o acariciou. O ruivo deslizou a mão pelo tecido da camisa, bem curioso.

— Vocês humanos não são tão diferentes de nós. São bem semelhantes, na verdade… — O elfo continuou a deslizar a mão pelo corpo do humano, que parecia desnorteado pela aura mágica do elfo. De repente, ele agarrou em algo e Uenoyama deu um pulo bem rápido.

— Vejo que somos iguais em todos os aspetos! — comentou Mafuyu.

— Como ousa, ser despudorado! — gritou Uenoyama, que tinha o rosto avermelhado. Ele pegou a espada do chão e apontou para o peito do elfo. — Defenda-se.

— Hihihi. Humano tolo! Que chance alguém como você teria contra mim? Você não usa magia! — afrontou Mafuyu.

— E quem precisa disso? — sibilou de maneira confiante e tentou atacar o elfo, no entanto, foi desarmado tão rapidamente, que sequer entendeu o que aconteceu. Acabou dando passos para trás e tropeçando, caindo sentado na grama. — Mas o que?

— Viu? Eu disse, o que uma espada poderia fazer contra magia? — Mafuyu disse e sorriu docilmente, nem parecia que era a mesma pessoa que havia desarmado um príncipe que passou metade de sua vida treinando. — O que você veio fazer aqui?

Uenoyama se recusou a responder, seu orgulho estando ferido. Mafuyu lembrou-se das frutas que pegou mais cedo, ele tirou as bananas da bolsa que carregava e estendeu na direção do príncipe humano.

— Foi por causa das bananas? — Ele riu, divertindo-se com a situação. — Você veio até um território proibido atrás de bananas?

— É um bom motivo! Vocês têm fartura e nós passamos fome. — Apontou para o ruivo. — Tudo culpa de vocês, elfos.

— Nossa? — Mafuyu parecia muito ofendido. — A culpa do que vocês estão passando, é única e exclusivamente de vocês, que poluem e exploram tudo o que põem os olhos.

— Isso é um ultraje, claro que a culpa não é nossa. — Irritado, Uenoyama protestou, porém suas palavras foram ditas para o vento, pois Mafuyu se aproximou sorrindo gentilmente e estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar-se.

— Qual seu nome, humano? — Uenoyama não estava disposto a dizer, recusou a mão e levantou-se sozinho. — Ah, você tá chateado. Toma aqui. — Mafuyu entregou a banana para ele.

O príncipe viu o elfo fazer uma expressão que lembrou muito a de um cachorrinho pidão.

— Uenoyama Ritsuka — respondeu a contra gosto. — Sou o príncipe do reino daqui próximo.

— Sério? — disse animado. — Eu também sou.

Uenoyama piscou algumas vezes em confusão.

— Você é príncipe dos elfos? — perguntou pasmo.

— Sou sim — respondeu simplista.

Ficou um silêncio durante alguns segundos, as roupas flutuando com a brisa suave.

— Me leve até o rei, agora! — ordenou com uma expressão séria. — Preciso resolver essa questão o quanto antes.

— O quê?! — Mafuyu perguntou, incrédulo. Talvez aquela criatura não tivesse juízo. — Não pode chegar assim, meu pai não vai te ouvir, e você ainda pode ser preso por estar em solo proibido.

O moreno queria protestar, mas sabia que era verdade que o elfo disse.

— E o que eu posso fazer para resolver isso?! — indagou irritado. Uenoyama nunca se sentiu tão sem forças e inútil. — A única coisa que posso fazer é apenas sentar e aceitar?

Mafuyu percebeu o quanto o outro estava frustrado. Sabia que o que os humanos eram culpados pela própria desgraças, mas também achava a rivalidade entre as raças tão sem sentido, um mal entendido que sequer se lembravam o que realmente acarretou o desentendimento. 

Acreditava que, no fundo, os humanos não eram assim tão cruéis como sempre costumou a ouvir, deveriam ter alguma bondade. Este à sua frente, por exemplo, não parecia perigoso.

— Uenoyama… — chamou, o moreno ergueu o olhar. — Eu sugiro que você conheça melhor os elfos antes de falar com ele. Também posso ir dando a ideia aos poucos sobre essa possibilidade.

— E como vou fazer isso? — perguntou, lançando um olhar desconfiado, afinal, o tal Mafuyu continuava sendo um elfo desconhecido.

O ruivo apenas sorriu.

— Volta aqui amanhã e você vai saber.

Mafuyu deu as costas e sumiu entre as árvores tão rápido quanto apareceu.

— Espera! — gritou, esticando a mão para alcançá-lo, mas o elfo já havia desaparecido.

Não restou outra opção a não ser montar em seu cavalo e voltar para o castelo. Aquele elfo estranho com olhar de coitadinho, Uenoyama não sabia que confiava nele, se realmente era o príncipe do reino élfico. Contudo, não restava nada a fazer não ser arriscar-se.

No dia seguinte, levantou cedo, afinal, sequer havia dormido direito, pois durante todo o momento, ficou surfando em pensamentos se questionando se seria seguro o que estavam fazendo. Foi até o local onde encontrou Mafuyu, na mesma hora que tinha o achado da última vez. 

Ao chegar lá, o ruivo estava sentado relaxadamente em um galho grosso de uma árvore, com um cacho de banana no colo e uma bolsa de lado pendurada. Uenoyama o avistou, desceu do cavalo e se aproximou com uma expressão confusa.

— Olha, você veio mesmo! — disse o elfo empolgado, descendo da árvore e estendendo as frutas. — Trouxe pra você, já que gosta tanto de banana.

Ele recebeu emburrado e um pouco constrangido. Por que estava sentindo isso?

— Você ainda não disse como vou fazer pra conhecer os elfos.

— É simples! Usa isso. — Uenoyama levou um pequeno susto quando Mafuyu colocou um gorro verde musgo em sua cabeça. — Assim esconde suas orelhas. E aqui tem roupas para você trocar, roupas humanas são… um pouco estranhas.

— Estranhas? — Recebeu o que parecia ser uma bata verde escura de mangas longas e um cinto marrom, muito parecido com o que Mafuyu usava, com a diferença que era branco e de gola alta, com uma pedra de esmeralda no que parecia ser um colar delicado.

Deu uma chegada em suas vestes, eram apenas uma camiseta de linho e uma cota de malha com uma série de aros de aço entrelaçados por cima. Não era uma armadura, mas protegia muito bem contra armas de corte. Como isso poderia ser estranho?

— Vai se trocar.

Uenoyama foi para trás de de um arbusto alto e trocou-se. Ele saiu após alguns minutos, ficando em dúvida de onde guardar sua cota de malha, mas depois de sair de lá, Mafuyu guardou na mesma bolsa que tirou as roupas novas. Pegou as rédeas do cavalo e seguiu o elfo um pouco mais adiante, onde ele tinha deixado um belo unicórnio de pelo branco. Ao vê-lo, Uenoyama ficou boquiaberto e os olhos brilhando como os de uma criança.

— Achei que eles não existissem mais.

— Aqui tem muitos. — Mafuyu sorriu amavelmente, principalmente ao ver que o outro queria se aproximar e tocar no animal fantástico. — Pode tocar, é dócil.

Com receio, fez um carinho no focinho do unicórnio, que fechou os olhos aproveitando a carícia.

— Ele gostou de você! — afirmou animado e Uenoyama ficou feliz, mas corou levemente, pois não queria ficar tão empolgado com algo tão simples para o elfo. — Vamos. — Ambos montaram em seus animais e seguiram para o reino élfico.

Enquanto corriam pela estrada, Uenoyama admirava a bela paisagem no reino élfico e sentiu um certo aperto em seu peito, já que recordou-se da tristeza de seu próprio reino.

“Se nós tivéssemos toda essa fartura, tenho certeza que as pessoas viveriam mais felizes. Mas por que será que houve esse distanciamento entre os reinos?”

Em pouco tempo, eles chegaram aos portões do castelo élfico, que se abriu sozinho com a chegada de Mafuyu. Eles partiram até o estábulo, onde o unicórnio foi deixado.

— O que é esse troço colorido que ele está comendo? — questionou Uenoyama.

— Algodão doce! Prova?! — Ele tirou um pedaço rosado e Uenoyama fez careta.

— Não vou comer comida de bicho… — ele resmungou.

— Problema seu! — Mafuyu colocou uma boa quantidade na boca e sorriu. Uenoyama quis controlar-se, mas caiu na gargalhada, ao ver aquela cena estranha.

— Como é bobo! Tudo bem, eu vou provar. — Quando Uenoyama colocou na boca aquela mistura doce, seus olhos se arregalaram. — Isso é muito bom! — Ele começou a comer, porém Mafuyu puxou sua orelha.

— A comida é do unicórnio, seu humano sem modos! Vem! No castelo eu te dou mais! — disse Mafuyu.

— Ah, droga! Isso é tão bom! — murmurou Uenoyama.

Por dentro, o castelo élfico era construído com cristais azuis que refletiam a luz do sol em um brilho harmonioso. Era tudo claro, chamativo, cheio de magia. Uenoyama se sentia no mundo dos sonhos. De repente, uma figura imponente apareceu na sua frente e Mafuyu o puxou pela roupa e o fez se ajoelhar.

— Oh, estimado pai, meu amado Rei. Que honra estar em tua presença — disse Mafuyu.

— Onde estava, príncipe Mafuyu? Sabes que não gosto quando somes de minha vista. Sua mania de exploração sempre nos custa alguns homens e nos dá dor de cabeça. — resmungou o Rei élfico.

“Que cara arrogante…”, resmungou mentalmente Uenoyama.

— Explorando, meu pai. Como sempre. Sabes que necessito suprir minha necessidade de liberdade, já que sou como um prisioneiro de suas decisões. — falou Mafuyu.

“Ele é maluco?! Está falando desse jeito com o pai dele?!”, pensou Uenoyama.

— Desordeiro como a mãe. Foi assim que uma guerra começou… — resmungou o Rei, que passou sua atenção a Uenoyama. — Quem é esse que lhe acompanha?

— Este… é um jovem visitante de outras terras, que veio curioso por conhecer as culturas da realeza… — contou Mafuyu, que encarou Uenoyama. Ritsuka arregalou os olhos, desesperados.

— Humpf… Você e suas amizades com a plebe… Bem, cuide bem do seu convidado… Partirei de viagem para encontrar sua mãe na reunião anual dos reinos. Os malditos humanos estão se tornando uma grave ameaça à nossa existência — verbalizou o rei, que logo saiu. Uenoyama rangeu os dentes, furioso, porém foi contido por Mafuyu.

“Cara abusado!”, resmungou mentalmente Uenoyama.

— Acalme-se. Meu pai lhe matará se lhe descobrir. Venha, vamos para meu quarto. — disse Mafuyu.

Quando Uenoyama entrou no quarto de Mafuyu, ele se sentiu em um verdadeiro jardim. Haviam uma larga cama no centro coberta por lençóis finos, feita por cipós que se movimentavam e ao redor, havia uma fonte, algumas plantas com flores perfumadas e um lago, onde podiam ser vistas belas carpas. Um grande ofurô com pétalas de flores dentro estava bem próximo da fonte.

— Bem-vindo ao meu mundo! — disse Mafuyu, que se jogou na cama. 

— Isso é… incrível! — sussurrou Uenoyama.

— E o que quer fazer agora?! — perguntou o elfo.

— Quero conhecer todo seu reino! — Ele afirmou.

Durante aqueles dias, Mafuyu levou Uenoyama por vários lugares encantadores, porém aos poucos, as consequências da influência humana começavam a aparecer: lugares devastados, carcaças de animais, rios com sujeira e dejetos. Uenoyama viu a face de seu reino pela primeira vez e ficou de coração partido.

— Nós… fazemos isso com vocês? — Ele indagou.

— Os elfos tem o poder de curar a natureza, entretanto não conseguimos seguir o ritmo de destruição dos humanos. É por isso que resolvemos nos afastar de vocês. Vocês matam sem piedade, poluem, invadem o espaço sem pensar nas consequências. Tudo o que queremos é manter a vida do nosso planeta a salvo — explicou Mafuyu.

— Eu vou mudar isso! — sussurrou Uenoyama. 

— Hã?! — Mafuyu ficou confuso.

Uenoyama se aproximou e o segurou pelos braços.

— Como príncipe do reino humano, eu prometo que vou mudar isso! Eu vou fazer meu melhor! — Ritsuka disse com tanta convicção, que Sato sentiu o coração acelerar. Os dois se encararam e Uenoyama se perdeu nos olhos brilhantes do elfo. Mafuyu deixou algumas lágrimas descerem por suas bochechas. — Hã?! Eu fiz algo errado?! Por que está chorando?!

— Na-Nada… Só senti a força de suas palavras. Esqueça… — Mafuyu se afastou e tentou esconder o rosto.

— Volte aqui! Me diga o que está havendo! — exigiu Uenoyama, que foi até ele e o puxou pelo braço, colando-o contra seu corpo. Com os lábios tão próximos, Mafuyu não se conteve e beijou Uenoyama. O príncipe humano ficou perdido e afastou-o, limpando a boca.

— Que diabos é isso?!

— Me perdoe… Fui tomado pelos meus instintos… Venha, é hora de voltar… Está escurecendo… — disse Mafuyu, que correu na frente, desnorteado. Uenoyama sentiu algo diferente naquele beijo também.


	2. Amor entre conflitos

À noite em seu quarto, Mafuyu decidiu tomar banho primeiro, enquanto Uenoyama ficou passeando pelo jardim. O humano tentava se manter concentrado em outras coisas, porém sua mente sempre o levava para o momento em que sentiu os lábios de alguém pela primeira vez. O coração batia de forma esquisita em seu peito e ele sentia seu corpo arder em chamas.

“Que sensação estranha é essa?! Será que o elfo me enfeitiçou?” — ele pensava, inquieto.

Enquanto o elfo estava com os olhos fechados dentro do ofurô, Uenoyama o espionava algumas vezes, com seus olhos focados naqueles lábios carnudos e nas suas feições tão delicadas. Ele ficou surpreso em quão belos eram os longos cabelos alaranjados do elfo. Com eles molhados, adquiria uma feição ainda mais adorável. Uenoyama tentava sacudir a cabeça, mas era inevitável não reparar no encantador príncipe élfico.

Passados alguns minutos, Mafuyu se levantou da água, que estava repleta de pétalas de flores, e exibiu seu corpo delicado e alvo sem pudor. Uenoyama se sentiu provocado quando ele virou para encará-lo.

— Você pode tomar banho também. Eu trocarei a água para você… — disse Mafuyu, que lhe mostrou seu sorriso estonteante.

Com um rápido estalar de dedos, a água se renovou. Uenoyama ficou boquiaberto e permaneceu de olho no elfo, que foi em direção à sua cama, cobriu-se com um roupão e secou seus cabelos com um tecido. Uenoyama observou o lento deslizar da escova pelas madeixas alaranjadas até Mafuyu perceber que estava sendo observado.

— Não quer tomar banho?! A água está quentinha… — ele disse e cruzou as pernas.

— Si-sim! Claro! — o humano exclamou, nervoso.

Uenoyama se aproximou do ofurô e começou a despir-se. Ao passo que tirava cada peça das roupas de seda, ele sentiu-se incomodado.

— Pode olhar para o outro lado, por favor?! — ele exigiu.

— Ora, qual o problema? Só estou curioso! Nunca vi o corpo de um homem humano de perto… — disse o elfo.

— Atrevido! Assanhado! Tire os olhos daqui, imediatamente! — bradou Uenoyama, envergonhado.

— Hahahaha. Como quiser, príncipe humano! — debochou Mafuyu, se virando de costas para Uenoyama.

Enquanto o príncipe humano mergulhava no ofurô, Mafuyu decidiu pegar sua harpa e soltou a voz, entoando uma canção em seu idioma. Uenoyama se assustou de início e voltou sua atenção para o elfo. A voz era tão suave e harmoniosa, que ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de Mafuyu. Era uma cena bela. Seus longos cabelos ruivos longos e sedosos balançados pelo vento, seu corpo esguio e chamativo iluminado pelo brilho de vagalumes, seus dedos ligeiros que tocavam as cordas com delicadeza… Um doce aroma espalhou-se pelo ar naquele momento. Uenoyama sentia-se mesmo enfeitiçado.

“A voz dele é linda. Como um ressoar dos anjos…” — ele pensou.

Mafuyu observava Uenoyama com atenção. Ele sempre quis saber como era o calor de um humano e aquele príncipe rabugento era muito interessante. Seus cabelos escuros como a noite, seus olhos azuis e brilhantes como o céu, seu corpo másculo e forte, sua voz grossa e estridente: tudo o deixava atraído. O humano lhe deixava com um grande desejo de tocá-lo. Não queria admitir, mas aquela naquele momento, ele cantava uma melodia de amor para o Uenoyama.

Já Uenoyama não entendia coisas de amor, pois jamais havia se relacionado com alguém ou se deitado em uma cama com uma mulher. Sempre rejeitou as damas de corte de seu pai, por não achá-las atraentes. Mas aquele elfo tinha algo de diferente e após o beijo, ele sentiu um desejo ardente acender em seu peito. Queria tocá-lo. Queria ficar mais perto. 

Com o coração quase na boca, Uenoyama saiu do ofurô, colocou o roupão e foi em direção a Mafuyu. Ele sentia um certo nervosismo, pois não sabia o que deveria fazer, porém se aproximou e deitou na cama, bem ao lado de onde Mafuyu tocava. O elfo fechou os olhos e manteve-se em sua canção por certo tempo. Os olhos de Uenoyama brilhavam em encantamento ao olhá-lo com atenção de tão perto. Gradativamente, o tom de voz do elfo foi baixando e o dedilhar dos dedos nas cordas se encerrou.

Uenoyama olhou para Mafuyu e o elfo retribuiu com ternura. Ele deixou sua harpa em uma mesa de cabeceira e engatinhou até o humano. Ele deslizou a mão pelo rosto dele e sorriu.

— Eu sempre quis saber como era um humano de perto… Mas vejo que vocês são pouco diferentes de nós… — ele desceu a mão devagar pelo peito de Uenoyama, sentindo o corpo quente do humano. Uenoyama sentiu o corpo arrepiar e levou a mão até os cabelos do elfo e os alisou.

— Elfos têm uma beleza diferente… Enigmática, porém muito atraente… — ele disse. Mafuyu deslizou a bochecha pela mão de Uenoyama, enquanto sua mão desatava o laço do roupão, exibindo o corpo definido do humano.

— Vejo que os boatos dos humanos são verdadeiros quanto a virilidade… — ele disse e mordeu os lábios, surpreso. — Mas tem algo a mais que desejo descobrir sobre você.

Mafuyu aproximou o rosto com o de Uenoyama e o beijou. Dessa vez, Uenoyama não se intimidou e retribuiu de forma carinhosa. O elfo deitou-se gentilmente sobre o humano, que o envolveu entre seus braços. Os lábios se encontravam de maneira lenta e amorosa até o momento que as línguas se encontraram, o que transformou aquele encontro em uma troca apaixonada. Mafuyu sentou no colo de Uenoyama e abriu seu roupão, exibindo-se sem pudor, o que fez as batidas do coração o príncipe humano acelerarem. Ele era tão lindo, que praticamente brilhava aos seus olhos. O elfo aproximou a boca no ouvido de Uenoyama e sussurrou:

— Quero descobrir algo com você esta noite, meu humano… 

Uenoyama sentiu o corpo arrepiar por completo e por instinto, sentou na cama e puxou o elfo pela nuca, selando um novo beijo molhado. Toques gentis sobre a pele, suspiros e gemidos. Os corpos desnudos se encontraram uma conexão única e humano e elfo se amaram naquela noite, alheios às consequências de suas escolhas. Uma semana se passou desde o sumiço do príncipe. Ele aproveitou para conhecer um pouco mais sobre os elfos e às noite ficaram cada vez mais agitadas entre os dois. O desaparecimento do príncipe humano começou a causar problemas em ambos os reinos.

Enquanto isso, no Reino humano, o rei parecia desesperado com o sumiço de seu herdeiro.

— Como assim não o encontraram? Maldição! Onde ele está?! — ele esbravejava.

— Majestade, ouvi rumores de que um humano havia atravessado o portal do mundo dos elfos… E se foi um sequestro? — disse um dos guardas.

— Um sequestro? Isso é um absurdo! Uma ousadia! Ajeitem os guardas! Vamos invadir o reino élfico e trazer meu filho de volta. Se eles querem guerra, guerra eles terão. — determinou o rei.

A notícia da movimentação dos humanos se espalhou e foi a vez do rei élfico tomar suas providências. 

— Humanos insolentes! Nos acusando falsamente! Terão o que sempre mereceram! Não vamos ficar de braços cruzados! Vamos revidar! Aos portões!— gritou o rei dos elfos.

— É, majestade… Talvez a acusação não seja falsa… — contestou um dos soldados.

— O que quer dizer?! — perguntou o rei dos elfos.

— Então… Há rumores de que o príncipe Mafuyu está com um humano no castelo… — disse o guarda.

— O quê?! Que blasfêmia é essa?! Saiam do caminho! Verei isso com meus próprios olhos! — bradou o rei.

Alheios ao que acontecia, Uenoyama e Mafuyu terminavam mais um momento luxurioso e Mafuyu era acolhido no peito de Uenoyama.

— Isso foi diferente… — disse Uenoyama.

— Foi gostoso, não foi? Pelo menos, pareceu com seus gemidos. — disse o elfo.

— Não seja despudorado! Elfo boca suja! — disse Uenoyama, envergonhado.

— Você não reclamou da minha boca horas atrás… — debochou o elfo. Ele abraçou Uenoyama que ia sair da cama. — Não vá… quero ficar junto de você para sempre…

— Preciso ir. Tenho que ajeitar as coisas no Reino humano. Quando a paz voltar, podemos tentar nos casar, como uma forma de casamento por conveniência pela paz… — disse Uenoyama, que sorriu da ideia tola.

— Seria mesmo muito conveniente ter você comigo… — disse o elfo.

— Bem, eu já vou e…— dizia Uenoyama, quando o quarto do príncipe foi invadido.

— Onde está? Onde ele está? — esbravejava o rei dos Elfos. — Ah! Eu sabia! Humano imundo! — ele foi até Uenoyama e o puxou pelo braço. — Que vergonha! Corroendo a honra de meu filho! Pagarás por isso, infame! Lhe sacrificarei na frente de seu pai assim que ele cruzar os portões. 

— Cruzar os portões?! — Uenoyama disse, surpreso.

— Por sua causa, estamos em guerra! Foi o mesmo quando seu pai nojento tentou roubar minha rainha! É um problema do seu sangue nojento, mas os deterei mais uma vez! 

— Não, meu pai! Deixe Uenoyama! Ele não tem culpa! — disse Mafuyu, que tentava se cobrir com os lençois.

— Vista-se, despudorado! Que grande desonra, Mafuyu! Deitar-se com nosso pior inimigo! Aguarde, pois teremos uma séria conversa assim que eu colocar os humanos em seu devido lugar. Guardas, levem esse verme.— disse o rei, que jogou Uenoyama no chão.

— Não! Ueno! — Mafuyu tentou salvá-lo, mas foi impedido pelos guardas, que o seguraram pelos braços.

— Mafuyuu! 

Uenoyama foi arrastado pelos guardas até o calabouço que ficava no subsolo do castelo. Jogaram ele em uma cela e o príncipe caiu com tudo no chão. Quando ele conseguiu se reerguer, ele notou que local não tinha nada além do que piso sujo, uma fraca iluminação vinda do pequeno basculante e, provavelmente, ratos e baratas escondidos.

Mal deu tempo de se recuperar e ele tentou sair, mas a porta foi fechada bruscamente. Agora a sua única opção seria esperar o que estaria por vir: sua morte. Naquele momento, Uenoyama estava a mercê dos elfos, mas ele ainda tinha esperança. Ainda havia uma salvação.

Enquanto isso, no castelo, Mafuyu estava apreensivo e desesperado. Não esperava ter se apaixonado pelo humano. Não tinha como se controlar esse tipo de coisa, afinal. Mas sentia-se culpa por tê-lo envolvido nisso, então precisava salvá-lo ou nunca se perdoaria. Diante disso, ele teve uma grande ideia: usaria um sonífero para apagar os guardas e arrancaria Uenoyama daquela cela imunda.

— Ueno, eu vou te salvar! Vamos impedir essa guerra! — disse Mafuyu, com convicção.

Usando de seus privilégios de príncipe e da saída secreta de seu quarto, Mafuyu foi até o local do calabouço e com seu mais belo sorriso, ofereceu um suco bem gelado aos guardas. Era um dia bem ensolarado e o calor era evidente. Para não fazerem descaso à gentileza do príncipe, os guardas beberam do suco e em poucos minutos, eles estavam apagados no chão. Mafuyu utilizou de sua magia e libertou Uenoyama. Os dois se abraçaram e trocaram um beijo intenso.

— Ah, eu fiquei com medo de terem te machucado… — disse Mafuyu.

— Está tudo bem! Mas não temos tempo para conversa. Temos que ir até os portões! Temos que evitar que uma guerra aconteça! — disse Uenoyama.

— Tem razão. Meu unicórnio está a postos! — disse Mafuyu.

— Unicórnio?! Não tinha um cavalo não?! — resmungou Uenoyama.

“ _Quando meu pai me ver montado nesse animal… não quero nem saber o que vai dizer…_ ” — ele pensou.

— Aqui não tem cavalos, ora… É o reino dos elfos...— reclamou Mafuyu.

— Certo, certo. Vamos, sem perder tempo! — disse Uenoyama, fazendo um muxoxo desgostoso ao imaginar-se na sua chegada no reino humano com aquele animal de crina rosada e brilhante.

Sorrateiramente, os dois foram até o estábulo onde dois unicórnios, um inteiramente branco e outro de crina bicolor, já estavam preparados com sela e rédeas, além de estarem comendo tranquilamente um tufo de algodão doce. Mafuyu se aproximou e montou no animal mágico, seguido de Uenoyama. Uenoyama usou um gorro e o capuz do manto para se camuflar. O disfarce era necessário, pois se algum cívil visse um humano, o rei elfo ficaria sabendo da fuga deles imediatamente, eles seriam capturados na fronteira e tudo teria ido por água abaixo. 

Por sorte, eles atravessaram o portão do castelo sem serem avistados. Eles foram muito sutis na fuga, não apresentando nenhuma atitude suspeita que chamasse atenção de guardas e plebeus. Rapidamente chegaram no ponto de encontro, onde tudo começou. Naquele lugar e momento em que se conheceram pela primeira vez e não tinham ideia que tudo evoluiria para um romance proibido entre dois reinos rivais.

— Esse lugar… — Sussurrou Mafuyu, mas devido o silêncio, Uenoyama conseguiu escutar. — Me trás uma nostalgia boa.

— Também me trás. — O príncipe humano sorriu ao ver o rosto belo e gentil do ruivo. — Apesar das circunstâncias ruins, eu não mudaria nada.

Dali pra frente, sentiram-se mais relaxados por não estar mais no reino élfico. Sentiram-se confortáveis para, ao menos, irem de mãos dadas até o castelo. Antes de adentrar os muros, eles deixaram os animais amarrados na floresta próxima, já que unicórnios não eram comuns no reino dos humanos e isso chamaria muita atenção. 

Uenoyama sentiu um aperto ao adentrar os portões e se deparar com as tropas se preparando para a invasão e Mafuyu estava amedrontado e temeroso. Era a primeira vez que visitava o reino vizinho, e já era assim, vendo o início de uma possível guerra por algo tão pequeno. O moreno percebeu que seu amado não estava bem, então tocou-lhe o ombro como uma forma de dar conforto e dizer "eu estou aqui, não tema". O ruivo sentiu mais confiante.

Os príncipes pegaram o caminho por trás do castelo para que não fossem avistados. Eles adentraram e foram direto para o grande salão real, onde provavelmente o rei humano estaria. Uenoyama escancarou a grande porta com um chute, o que assustou o rei, que estava sentado em seu trono analisando alguns possíveis mapas para a invasão. A alteza estava prestes a esbravejar furioso pelo bastardo ter entrado com tanta petulância em seu castelo, porém, assim que olhou o rosto de seu filho, a raiva se esvaziou, sobrando apenas alívio e felicidade.

— Pai! — O moreno gritou. O rei correu em direção ao filho quase em lágrimas, o abraçando fortemente.

Mafuyu se impressionou com a reação do soberano.

— Você está bem?

— Estou bem sim, pai. Por favor, não siga em frente com essa invasão.

O senhor deu uma olhada nas roupas um tanto esquisitas do filho, sequer ligando para elas, pois estava procurando por possíveis machucados e ferimentos, mas ele estava perfeitamente bem. 

— Aqueles malditos elfos! — Esbravejou desgostoso. — Sorte a deles que não machucaram meu filho, senão seria bem pior.

— Você não vai atacar? — Uenoyama sentiu um alívio por alguns segundos.

— Claro que irei! Eles te sequestraram e ficaram com a terra boa e fértil! Já aguentamos por muitos anos! Essa é a deixa para nos revoltarmos contra aqueles pagãos nojentos.

Mafuyu se encolheu um pouco após as palavras maldosas. Ele queria sumir dali o quanto antes. Uenoyama percebeu o desconforto evidente no rosto do amado.

— Não, pai! Eles não me sequestraram, eu fui por livre e espontânea vontade. Saiba que se fizer isso, nunca mais vou olhar para sua face.

O senhor ficou pasmo, soltou as mãos do seu filho e tomou distância.

— Você está louco?! Os elfos devem ter feito uso de alguma magia para lhe tirar a razão.

— Não — disse convicto, com a feição suave e tranquila. Estava certo do que estava fazendo, não voltaria atrás. — Eu me apaixonei pelo príncipe dos elfos, Mafuyu.

Uenoyama puxou o ruivo para mais perto de si, o abraçando de lado. Pela primeira vez o rei notou a presença daquele homem na sala. As orelhas não negavam: era um elfo! Não notou que Mafuyu estava ali, visto que a majestade estava tão absorta em seu filho, que era como se a existência daquele ser sequer existisse.

Chegou a pensar que aquilo não passasse de uma grande piada de mal gosto, mas sua feição de divertimento e suas dúvidas se esvaíram quando fitou a face confiante e decidida do seu primogênito. Apenas incredulidade fazia presença do rosto de rei dos humanos agora.

— Eu… — Começou a falar, incrédulo, cerrando os punhos de raiva. — Eu não acredito que meu filho abençoado, dono dos melhores privilégios e da melhor educação, foi se envolver com essa raça maldita. Ainda por cima, com um homem?! — A cada palavra pronunciada, mais raiva o senhor sentia, estava fora de si. — Guardas!

Uenoyama ficou em posição de alerta. Sabia que seu pai, por mais que o amasse muito, quando ficava enfurecido, era péssimo para se dialogar. Temeroso, segurou fortemente a mão de Mafuyu, decidido a fugirem dali o mais rápido possível, pois sentia medo do que fariam com o seu amado caso o capturassem.

— Eu não vou te perdoar se atacar os elfos, fique sabendo disso! — Berrou com toda a força de seus pulmões para a majestade que continuava a chamar incessantemente os guardas. — Você nunca mais irá ter notícias minhas se continuar com essa loucura.

O casal ainda conseguiu visualizar alguns guardas surgindo, antes de passarem pela porta principal em direção a sua liberdade. Pela primeira vez, o príncipe humano se sentiu medíocre. Tinha status, mas não conseguia ser livre, tomar suas próprias decisões e acabar com essa rivalidade irracional. Se sentia insuficiente por pensar que não conseguia evitar aquele conflito. Ele apenas podia rezar para que seu pai levasse em consideração o amor pelo filho em primeiro lugar.

Perseguidos por vários guardas, desataram a correr o mais rápido que conseguiam, ignorando a fadiga e cansaço. Os unicórnios não estavam tão longe, ainda tinham esperanças de conseguirem escapar ilesos. Deram a volta na área externa gramada do palácio, se esgueirando o quanto era possível, pois era onde os soldados se preparavam para o conflito.

Após um bom tempo de corrida, eles conseguiram despistar seus perseguidores. Aliviados, enfim conseguiam respirar direito, por mais que ofegantes. Foram para a floresta próxima atrás dos unicórnios e, sem pensar duas vezes, montaram e seguiram adiante até encontrarem uma pequena estrada.

Após horas de cavalgada silenciosa, Uenoyama resolveu se pronunciar.

— Eu queria… poder ter feito algo… — disse desgostoso, se sentindo insuficiente.

— Eu também queria, eu podia ter feito mais. Nós tentamos, porém, infelizmente, não acabou como eu tinha sonhado: um dia onde humanos e elfos viveriam juntos em paz.

— Desculpa… — Foi apenas o que conseguiu dizer. A melancolia tomou conta da cavalgada.

— Não tem o que se desculpar, eu estou feliz com você. — Sorriu alegremente, fazendo o amado se sentir um pouco melhor. — Para onde nós vamos agora? Não há mais lugar para voltar.

Uenoyama o chamou com a mão para que se aproximasse mais. Prontamente, o ruivo guiou o unicórnio albino para mais perto. O humano tocou a nuca alheia puxando-o em sua direção, selou carinhosamente os lábios em um beijo breve na testa do elfo.

— Para algum lugar onde possamos ser livres e nos amarmos.

Entrelaçaram seus dedos, sorriram confiantes e amáveis e foram em direção ao horizonte, para um novo começo, onde o amor deles não seria julgado por ninguém.

**Author's Note:**

> Então, temos uma briga entre humanos e elfos. De um lado, o reino humano empobrecido e sem recursos e do outro, o rico reino dos elfos. Será que Uenoyama e Mafuyu conseguirão resolver esse problema?! Será que está rolando uma atração entre eles? Vamos descobrir!
> 
> Gostaríamos de agradecer à betagem maravilhosa de @Ryuutsune e a capa divina da @uwu_queen! Obrigada, pessoas lindas!! <3


End file.
